


Wedding Blues

by Mayaaaaah



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaaaaah/pseuds/Mayaaaaah
Summary: Kim's a little anxious before her wedding day, thankfully she finds just the guy to help her out!
Relationships: Kim Richards/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a long time so please point out any mistakes or errors, I have a couple ideas how to follow this on with other characters so if that sounds fun let me know! Thank you all! <3

Her short heels clicked against the wooden floor as she paced the secluded hallway, her hand darting to her mouth, her teeth closing around her nails before she forced herself to stop, not wanting to ruin the polish. God it was so frustrating! Kim growled and stomped her foot before letting out a resigned sigh. She couldn't keep up the facade anymore, she wasn't angry, she was nervous. This was supposed to be the best day of her life but she couldn't help but get lost in the creeping thoughts that seeped into the back of her mind about what this day represented.

She would only ever be with one guy ever again, only ever be with one cock for the rest of her life... Gah! This was so frustrating! This was supposed to be something vain guys in TV shows worried about not something for people in real life! She loved her fiance and she especially loved his cock, but she was a woman of variety, there was only so much 'minecraft' you could play before you lost your mind. She was still pacing as the solution walked around the corner, a young man, one of the hired wait staff for the venue, sharply dressed and in his late teens, holding a silver platter. He seemed to tense up, realising the shouting he'd been sent to investigate had come from the bride herself. He bit his tongue quickly before speaking.  
"Sorry, Miss, is everything okay? Can I help in anyway?" He offered, looking about for somewhere to place the platter, unable to find somewhere before Kim grabbed him by the arm and marched him down the hallway, wobbling slightly as he was pulled with her. After the quick walk she pushed him into a small room, one of the cleaning closets, with shelving that littered the walls and just enough space for the two of them to stand.

"What do you..." He started, noticing she'd placed herself between him and the door as she crouched down, quickly sweeping the floor with one hand so that it wouldn't stain her dress as she knelt before him. "Wait... Miss!" He squeaked out, searching for a spare shelf where he could rest the platter to give him use of his hands again as he felt the bride clawing at his trousers.  
"Call me Kim." She purred, finding his belt and quickly unlatching the hinge.  
"Mi-Kim, wait, what are you doing?" He gasped as she continued onward, yanking down his trousers and leaving him in just his boxers with his trousers holding at his thighs, he gave up searching and shove the platter on to the closest shelf, pushing a few bottles backwards as he made room for it.  
"One last quickie." She groaned, her nails dragging across his hips, curving under the lip of his boxers. "Then I can get married happily." She argued and, despite his hands landing on hers, his fingers locking with hers, she still was able to pull down his boxers, her eyes widening and her mouth falling agape as she slowly as her eyes worked their way down his member. "Ho-ly crap!" She laughed nervously as he turned his face away, his cheeks a deep red. She lifted his cock, measuring it's size against her forearm, when the base rested against her elbow, his heavy balls, the size of tennis balls, each one hanging either side of her arm, the head of his cock, even when soft almost reached the bracelet around her wrist, hell, it was even almost as thick as her wrist and it slowly throbbed and began to swell as she held it in place.

"What the ever loving crap is this monster?!" She couldn't peel her eyes from the cock resting on her arm, the nails on her other hand gently dragging down the shaft, tracing the lines of his veins as she slowly teased it, the head gently flaring as it filled with blood. She dropped her arm and watched the cock bounce gently, falling an inch before being caught, standing half mast and hovering just above her chest.  
"And these balls too, Je-sus!" She took each ball in a hand, softly squeezing and pulling at them, almost as if she was checking if they were real. The warm august weather, in combination with the stuffy uniform had meant he'd already began to work up a bit of a sweat and she could feel his musk across her fingers as she played with him.  
He let out a low groan and she watched as his cock twitched, a thick bead of precum leaking from the tip, threatening to spill out, as it bounced with pleasure, finally reaching it's full size. With a squeak she shifted, instantly wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, her tongue rolling across it, lapping up the liquid. After a moment she pulled away, leaving a deep red lipstick ring around the head and he shuddered with a tremble. "Be careful!" She snapped, to his surprise. "You almost made a mess of my dress!"

He nodded, muttering out a small apology, it was getting fairly hard to think straight with her hands wrapped around the base of his cock. Kim shifted to the side a little, kneeling by his right foot, out of the firing line as it were. She kept one hand on his cock, helping it stay up as she stroked it, the other hand was down at his balls, guiding them to her mouth as she looked up at him. She started with kissing, leaving those same beautiful lipstick rings on his sack, a gentle gasp leaving her lips after every kiss. Eventually she couldn't take teasing herself anymore and she opened her mouth wide, her tongue hanging out as she took his ball as much as she could into her mouth, her tongue curling around and lapping up his sweat, inching closer to his asshole as she pushed her face deeper into his crotch. She could feel her mind going fuzzy as she pushed her nose harder against his manhood, her whole body overwhelmed by his rich, manly stench as she sucked softly at his balls.

There was a soft, wet pop and a gasp as she finally pulled herself off him, his left nut looked almost pristine compared to the right, which was a mess of spit, sweat and red lipstick. As she gathered her breath back she dried her lips and chin with her hand, cleaning the lines of spit that connected the two of them and he steadied himself for what came next. She shifted in her spot again until she was knelt before him and with her ass resting on her feet the tiny woman was about eye level with his balls.  
She propped herself up so that she was kneeling and she opened her mouth, letting him run his hands through her curled hair so that he was gripping either side of her head before she shifted her head, taking him into her mouth. His groan was low and slow as he kept her moving, his swollen member pushing deeper and deeper into her mouth and she looked up at him with nervous eyes as she felt him reach the back of her mouth despite the fact she was less than half way down his shaft.  
"Good girl." He purred, easing her back and forth slightly, not making her take his full length, letting her stroke the rest of it with her hands as her tongue rolled across what length of cock she could take.  
As she bobbed her head and lapped at his shaking cock she felt his hands shift, one gripping the top of her head while the other fell to her chin which confused her for a moment, but as he shifted her downwards, tilting her head to align her throat better with his cock she realised what was happening. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, shaking her head as best she could, she tried to beg him to take it easy on her, but her voice was muffled by the pulsing cock filling her mouth. In a single thrust she felt him in her throat, her hands left his cock and moved to his hips, gripping them and attempting to push herself back but she just couldn't bring herself too. He groaned as he swung his hips, his movements perfectly in time with a wet gagging Kim made and the meaty slaps as his balls connected with her neck and her nose met his stomach.  
"F-Fuck!" He groaned as his balls tensed and his grip on Kim's head tightened, and she looked up into his eyes, tears brimming in her own as finally he came. Thick ropes shot directly into her stomach and, even as he pulled back, sticky cum poured from his tip leaving her mouth full of his load. She struggled to swallow it all, coughing into her palm after she did before gasping for breath. She scowled up at him as she was forced to lick her hand clean, (She didn't want to stain her dress after all) before standing. She kept her eyes locked on his and the pout on her face as he rubbed the back of his neck and coughed.  
"S-Sorry Kim, I think I got a bit carried away."  
"Carried away?! You nearly drowned me, you idiot!" She gently batted his chest before turning away from him. He bit his lip, trying to think of a good enough apology when she bent down and grabbed the hem of her dress, lifting it quickly upwards and exposing her pale ass, a pair of pure white panties decorating it.  
“Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?” She asked, rolling her eyes at his shocked response. He blinked a few times before stepping forward, grabbing her panties and sliding them down to behind her knees.  
“Of course.” His cock was already slick from her spit and his cum and as he pushed his head against her cunt he gasped at just how wet she was. She was soaking and with no effort, slid open, letting him push his member inside her, easing his hips forward until he found himself hilted. She let out a small gasp as their bodies touched and arced her back as she felt him so deep inside her.  
As he began to move his hope he found just how desperate Kim was to cum, her own hips moved in time with him, rocking forwards as he pulled back and back as he slammed in, meaning their bodies met with the clap of skin on skin.  
“God damn Kim.” He shuddered, feeling her cunt tighten and tremble with every orgasm she had around his shaft. He gripped her hips, fingernails digging in slightly as he forced her to move herself faster, the wet slapping getting louder as when he pulled back he very nearly slipped out, only the head of his cock remaining inside her before seconds later he would slam the rest back inside.

"Shit, shit, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He groaned, his pace increasing as he approached his orgasm.  
"Wait, stop, you can't, I'm not on birth control!" Kim squeaked, as she felt him pound against her cervix, thinking about all the hot cum he'd pumped into her mouth and just how much that meant would be shot into her womb.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He swore as he pulled out, his glistening member resting between her cheeks, causing him to groan as he felt his balls twitch and contract. "I can't stop, I'm gonna burst!"  
"Not on the dress!"  
He moaned and trembled as he felt his options and time slipping away and reacted with the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Kim’s ass roughly, hardly noticing her gasp as he spread her cheeks, he shifted his hips to line his cock up and as the first blast of cum glazed her puckered hole, he used it as lube to force the head of his cock inside her asshole.  
Kim’s eyes widened with shock as she felt him press inside her, it was just the tip but with every blast of hot cum painting her insides she worried that he would slam recklessly inside her tighter hole.  
Thankfully, after he finally finished cumming, he fell back, exhausted, to the floor, a thin line of cum linking them still that Kim quickly cleaned up, lifting her panties quickly to avoid any more spills. She straightened her dress and brushed it off before turning to him as he still sat panting on the floor.  
“Right. Thanks for that.” She said simply, bending down and kissing the top of his head. “I better go get my makeup fixed if I want to get married on time!” Kim said cheerfully, the joyful spring in her step almost seeming like a trembling knees limp as she headed out of the storeroom.


End file.
